tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Rogers
Player: ZombieMesh *'Name:' Quinn Rogers (legally Quincy Rogers) *'Meaning: '''counsel; estate of the fifth son *'Nicknames:' *'Themesong/Playlist''' *'Gender: '''Female Male *'Sexuality: Heterosexual *'Age: '''27 *'Nationality: English *'Build:' Lanky, Feminine *'Height: '''5'7 *'Weight:' 137 lbs *'Team: BLU *'Job Class: '''Spy *'Current Load-Out: :Your Eternal Reward :Enforcer :Cloak and Dagger : Sapper *'Parents:' Mother: Caren // Father: Haydn *'Siblings:' Brother (Older): Jonathan *'Offspring: '''N/A Personality Quinn seems to be a very calm and soft-spoken person. He tends to be automatically friendly with a person, which can be confusing as he doesn't seem to treat those on the RED team with any hostility. Oddly enough, he says he won't hold a grudge against those who kill him, as long as they aren't personally targeting him with ill intent or making the death painful. Quinn isn't easy to anger and tries to be pleasant around everyone. History Quinn grew up as girl named Quincy in the UK. As a child, she grew up in the shadow of her older brother, Jonathan. Jonathan was successful in school and held a promising future, so, being the younger sibling, Quinn had to compete with him. Her parents held high expectations for her and she rarely met them. When she hit her rebellious teen years, she felt she had enough of dealing with her parents and traveled to America, which she saw as a place of freedom and experiences. She got involved with the hippy movement and started messing with drugs. This eventually lead to her experimenting with hard drugs like cocaine, speed, and heroin. Her addictions led her to a life of crime, as she was unable to afford the drugs and could not hold a job. She and members of the groups she hung out with robbed small stores, pick pocketed, and even mugged others, although Quinn tended not to be the assailant and instead just stood there to help intimidate. Her drug-dealer eventually became her abusive boyfriend. During a dispute over her using the relationship to try and get free drugs, her boyfriend attacked her and, while she was fighting back, Quinn accidentally killed him. She hid away to avoid the repercussions, disguised herself as a male, as both a way to avoid the law and because she hated her former self. She was eventually recruited by BLU and spent three months on another base for a sort of rehab before being transferred to Dustbowl. The Electronic Cigarette The Electronic Cigarette that Quinn has was bought from a Mann Co. catalog under the supervision of the head Medic of his previous team that it help Quinn deal with withdrawals and ween her off the need to use drugs. Quinn will claim is contains nicotine, but in reality it is an extract of herbal cannabis that he takes in small doses. He has refills hidden away somewhere. Although the device is ahead of it's time, it is still quite rudimentary. It is basically a portable vaporizer, meaning that it uses water vapors instead of smoke. There is a dial on the device that controls how much of the extract is used. Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths' *--- Weaknesses * *Susceptible to triggers related to drugs Relationships RED *--- BLU *--- 'Character's Gallery' Quinn.png Category:Blu Category:Spy Category:BLU Category:Red/Blu Category:Quinn Category:Character Category:Characters